The invention relates to a multi-coordinate probe including at least one tracer pin for scanning an object, which tracer pin is deflectable in a plurality of coordinate directions upon engagement with the object and defines a so-called scanning pole, and a plurality of sensors for detecting the deflection of the tracer pin.
The multi-coordinate probe of the above-described type is disclosed by different prior art references. The sensors, which are used for detecting the deflection of the pin upon its engagement with the object, may be of different types. e.g., as a sensor, an electrical switch, a photo-electrical system, or a range sensor can be used. These types of probes are disclosed in Germany patents Nos. 2,347,633 and 3,508,396 and European patent application No. 0361164. When a multi-coordinate probe of the above-described type when used for scanning an object, has its spacer pin, which has at its end a feeler ball, deflected by the object, and the sensors generate a measuring signal reflecting the amount of spacer pin deflection.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is a multi-coordinate probe of the above-described type having a simple structure and having a high measuring accuracy and a high sensibility.